thetroopfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayley Steele
Hayley Steele is the popular girly girl member of the Troop, but that does not mean she can not kick the monsters butts! Mostly everyone likes her, but she can be control freak sometimes. She is the planner of The Troop and the classic overachiever - she does cheerleading, plays lacrosse, has been in ballet since she was little, in the student council, and many other things. After she is done with high school she wants to go to Yale, which is why her favorite color is Yale Blue. Hayley is very headstrong and can be bossy at times, but she's intelligent and witty. She is seen to be an workaholic and that her worst fear is a class room fulled of late homework. She is shown numerous times in season 2 to have a jealous streak. Relationships Mr. Stockley She is seen to have a good relationship with Mr. Stockley. He seems to care about her, and gave her the day off when she got too stressed out. She tends to give him advice when he needs it, and she helps him whenever. Felix Garcia Hayley and Felix are good friends and are very close (But just friends!). When each other are in trouble they are there to help. They have a very close brother-sister relationship. Hayley was upset but understanding when Felix left in season 2. Felix and her were in the Troop before Jake was. Jake Collins Jake is Hayley's main love interest. At the start of the show they could not stand each other. Hayley thought Jake was immature and a slacker, while Jake thought Hayley was bossy and overbearing, but as the season went on they became closer and started to fall for each other. They started to get jealous when the other took interests in someone else. Sparks flew when they had to pretend to be a happy couple. Jake went as far as to fake fight and breakup with Hayley, so she could keep her boyfriend and during the fight he start to say things he truly meant. Like, "If I was ever your boyfriend I would never walk away." and much more. At the end they both looked hurt when they said it was all acting. After that their feelings became more apparent and obvious. In a preview for season two it is shown that Hayley and Jake get closer and more flirty. Jake even tried to ask her out, but then the new girl (Cadence) came and made things go crazy. Hayley was very jealous of Jake and Cadence (even Etienne could tell this at a first glance) but Jake broke up with Cadence (but they ultimately remained friends). In the episode Road Trip, they spend a lot of time arguing about Hayley's date, Rex, and are trapped in the panic room while they try to figure out how to defeat the Fog Monster. They have an idea to heat up all the appliances, but realise it won't be enough heat. Jake tells Hayley "If I'm gonna go, I'm glad it's with you," before they kiss. This generates enough heat to destroy the monster. After Jake thinks the kiss was just to stop the monster, Hayley says: " It was a real, well, you know." Jake: "What?" Hayley: "A real good way to get rid of the monster" She smiles as she gets back in the car and Jake looked like they were a happy couple. Also, in The Good, the Bad, and the Ickie Doll, Phoebe yells at Haley because she thinks she bit him. Hayley says "We were making out". This makes Jake smile showing that he has feelings for Hayley. (See: Jake and Hayley) Cadence Nash At first Cadence and Hayley did not get along but in the second episode they start to realize they have more in common then they thought. Candence was about to fight (kill) Hayley, but then she remembers Hayley is a kind person who once stood up for her and left her unharmed. In episode 2 the troop has to fight Cadence, but in the end Hayley lets her go. And they become friends and don't dislike each other that much. In recent episodes, Hayley started to dislike Cadence again (mainly out of jealousy at her and Jake's closeness) but especially when she didn't tell Jake the nature of her condition. Hayley and Cadence are starting to be friends again, and trust each other. (See: Cadence and Hayley) '' Kirby Bankroft Cadworth III When Kirby first joined the Troop, Hayley was doubtful of his capabilities, but she is shown to get along well with him. They work well together. ''(See: Kirby and Hayley) Etienne Etienne is constantly hitting on Hayley, which disgusts and nauseates her. She was not impressed when Etienne was brought in as a temporary replacement while Kirby was trapped. Due to his relentless flirting, she twisted his arm and pinned his face down on a table. Yet despite this Etienne still hasn't got the message yet. Before the Troop snarked him, Hayley kissed him on the cheek, wishing him luck. This shows she at least cares for him a little. However, when she told Etienne she kissed him after the Snarking, he didn't believe her. Gallery HayleyReturns.jpg Styley.jpg Hayley-notsohappy.jpg Trivia *She wants to attend Yale. *Her boyfriend is Jake Collins. *She normally wants to be liked by everyone. *Her favorite color is Yale Blue. *She is, alongside Jake, the first documented Troop member to return alive from the Monster World without any fatal injuries. Category:Character Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Troop Members Category:Lakewood Troop Members